Finally
by Queen of Fudge
Summary: Lucas finally askes riley out not gonna wreak the whole thing so yeah that all you ganna get. (riley/lucas) (maya/farkle)
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets World - Finally

Lucas finally asks Riley to go on a double date with him. What will happen? Will it all go as planned or will it all end in disaster? (Maya/Farkle) (Riley/Lucas)

Chapter 1: What?

"Maya!" I said, as I started to walk to the buzzer. "Oh, and Farkle!" Oh, they are together again today... This, for some reason, annoyed me. Shouldn't I be happy for my friends? I had been the one to set them up but now I was just plain annoyed. Maybe it was because I was still waiting for my love, Lucas. Even his name sounds dreamy but it was so much better in his accent - his sweet southern accent. Oh well, it isn't their fault he hasn't asked me out, Ki buzzed them in and in no time flat, heard the knock and the obvious rattle of a key in a lock. Wait? Maya didn't have a key! I walked over just in time to get a door in the face and hear, "We're here plant! Hey, where did you go? I brought you a present." I stood up. "Where is the present? Give the present, man!" I demanded. "'Kay, 'kay, just wait a second!" The voice, who was a she, turned. "Hey Bucky Mcboing Boing, get over here now!"

Lucas was here? I got all excited, only to remember that he probably wasn't going to ask me out like I had daydreamed about so many times. "Hey, Riley, are you ready?" I turned around "What?" Maya, who was standing next to me, whispered in my ear. "Today, lunch, double date tonight." I tried to remember what happened, but as I am usually, I was ignoring the real world to watch in envy as Maya and Farkle flirted. I was ignoring everything till i got shaken back to reality "So, are you up for it, Riley?" "Huh?" What? I didn't want to look like an idiot so I just nodded my head. "Of course I am, man." I now realized that it must have been the moment I was waiting for my whole life and I had completely missed it because I was daydreaming about it happening, along with how my friends made me burn with envy. So we went out, and I didn't know where we were going, so I just walked with Lucas, holding his hand. I was so happy that I started to wander off, but I hadn't gone very far when I heard: "Riley, we're here."

"Wa... wa... where are we?" I looked around. I felt so embarrassed not knowing anything about tonight, all because I was daydreaming. I felt so bad for Lucas since I was acting like a complete idiot and kept zoning out. I must have looked like I wasn't myself. "Hey, Riley, whats up? You don't seem like yourself?" Maya whispered in my ear. "I am just daydreaming." I whispered back. "Are you sure? You seem to just, you know, zone out the entire time?" "I was, but I am alright now. Thanks for looking out for me, though." "That's my job, little plant, also to protect you from those bulldozers." She smiled then turned to Farkle and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go inside, come on Farkle." They went inside, leaving me and Lucas alone for a minute. I turned around to face Lucas. "Hey cowboy, I am sorry for, you know, zoning out. I didn't do it on purpose or anything. I was just thinking." I said, blushing. "You're forgiven, city girl. Do you think we should go inside now?" Lucas asked me, looking kind of concerned. "Of course we can, Lucas" I smiled as we walked inside.

Author's Note: I am not sure if that was long enough. You guys can comment what you think. I will upload the next chapter ASAP, but I have school, homework, etc. So it might take a little, but hopefully once a week, maybe once every five days. It depends on how long the chapter is, and how long it will take my beta Lil' Hedgepig :) He is absolutely amazing because he made this, well, just better with spelling and grammar and his comments on what would help. This looks long, so I will end it here. R&amp;R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl Meets World - Finally

AN: Hey, sorry this took so long to come out. I will hopefully do one a week. Unfortunately, I lost all that I had already written for this chapter, so I must start it again, but it shouldn't take so long now thanks for my beta-reader's and I first two reveiws. :) But, if there is anything you could see me improving on in my writing, please mention it and I will try to make it better, ok? Now that is over and done with, let the chapter begin...

Chapter 2: The Date 

(I am not gonna go through the things from the past again because I hate it when writers do it because I am. "Just lie, yeah, yeah, I know! I want to know what is gonna happen next. Not this again!")

We went and sat down with Maya and Farkle in a booth. After getting here, I realised that we were at an old malt shop. iI was very interesting to look around because the owners put up stuff from the 60's which reminded me of a lesson my dad taught us. It was a good lesson as always. He taught us about how we affect history and how history is part of us. He is smart like that when it comes to our lessons, even if we didn't know at that moment, but he always is.

"Riley, what do you want?" Lucas asked me. I smiled. "Umm, a salad?" I asked the waiter, he looked at me like I was weird, but of course he thought I was. "So, Riley, when are you going to..." Maya started but I didn't want her to make anyone else aware so I looked for a distraction "Hey, here's our food!" I almost shouted. "Good, I am starving." Maya said, but I couldn't shake off the look she gave me. The small talk started up again when we got our food, and I started to feel better, normal, more romantic, I guess until... "So, Riley, are you gonna tell us what is wrong?" I cringed. "What is the matter, Riley?" "Now, regularly, I don't like to listen to someone else's secrets but Maya told me, that you know, you like me is the reason that gave me enough confidence to ask you out. You aren't acting like your self, the one I love" lucas finished, smiling at me. This made me think.

After dinner, I still couldn't answer that one question but I'd have to put it out of mind. We were going on a walk in the park when Maya whispered to Farkle and Lucas pointed towards a trail, then Maya walked off with Farkle behind her. Lucas turned around to me smiled and took my hand to lead me down the trail. We walked and talked for a little while until we could see some lights in the distance.

AN: Yeah, I know there is two short paragraphs and a long one but that is how I wrote it. I wrote it so it kind of flowed and I had to end it there otherwise there would be no suspense! I will hopefully upload every Friday or Saturday (As to me cause I am in New Zealand) if not then it is because I uploaded two chapters that week but hopefully I will not miss a week or be late but school is just starting up now so I will be doing most writing on weekends when I am not doing homework but it should work out. Wow, long note but I am finished now so just r&amp;r :)


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Meets World: Finally

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing! I am trying to reply to them all, but one person I couldn't get to because he or she was a guest so I have to say thank you so much and you guys are all amazing :)

Chapter 3: Romantic

We walked over to a tree. It was all pretty with fairy lights hanging down from the branches and there were glow sticks creating a path to this majestic weeping willow. The leaves and vines seemed to create a small room. Inside the small room, there was a picnic. It was such a sweet gesture but who had planned this? Had it been Maya or Lucas? Why had they done this for me? Did my friends really think I was that special? Who else knew? It was a good thing that my dad didn't know I was here. He would have gone crazy according to the stories I had heard about him from Aunt Morgan. He went out with my mom quite a bit back when they were just friends, but they dated. She told me they had also broken up before getting back together, and how mom had actually proposed to dad at their graduation. It seemed so sweet, like in a fairy tale.

"So, what do you think, city girl?" Lucas asked with a mixture of fear and hope. "It is beautiful! It's wonderful! It is the best thing in the world!" I said and I meant every word, and to top it off, I gave him a big smile and got my reward. He looked so sweet when he smiled. It filled me with love. I believed it was love, even though my parents were always saying that I didn't know what love was. I am sure I do now, and this was it. We had fun. We ate and talked until the sprinklers went off randomly, drenching Lucas and I. We ran and Lucas shouted, "Oh, well, Maya can clean it up." He was smiling and laughing, which made me crack up. We stopped when the sprinkler did and he looked at me with a sort of pity. "Here, you look cold." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, reminding me of all those cheesy romantic movies, but then I felt how warm it was. I actually expected to be freezing since it was soaked but it wasn't. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." He turned and looked at me. "You're welcome, city girl." We walked down to the bus stop.

At the bus stop, we sat on the bench and waited for the bus. While we waited, we laughed about the sprinklers. We heard the roar that meant the bus had arrived and we boarded.

The bus finally made it and we walked to the outside of my building. He stopped me outside, underneath a lamp post. "Hey, Riley, your dad might kill me if I go inside, so I will say goodbye here." Lucas said, looking kind of shy. "Yeah, don't want him to blow up or anything." I laughed. He kissed me. It was a short kiss but it was sweet. I felt sad that it had to end. "Well, bye Riley." Lucas said awkwardly. He ran off, but I managed a small goodbye, but then I heard a loud bang. I cringed and covered my ears, but they didn't stop. I heard shouting. "Get back here, Friar!" He was running away just in time. I know my dad loves me but he can be a major pain. He grabbed me and dragged me inside to face the wrath of him and my mom.

Author's Note: Was okay? Yeah, I wrote quite a bit in the way of author's notes, but I don't know, that just seemed to work. Yeah, this was a cliff hanger. Isn't it annoying? Oh, and thank you so much! That was fun but seriously, thanks for all the reviews! :) Also, thanks to Lil' Hedgepig for editing. My friend annoyed because I didn't mention him in the last chapter, so there. Well, I am gonna try my hardest to remember but still, rate and review! Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Girl Meets World - Finally

Author's Note: I had camp! Woohoo! I was gone from Tuesday to Friday like two weeks ago. It's short, I know but still kind of long and that weekend I just wanted to recover and last weekend I wrote chapter one of the Teenage Years and I am going to ask the same question, do you want me to switch stories every week so they will be updated every fortnight or would you prefer doing one every week and one every fortnight? Also, I will not want to write this fanfiction forever so where do you think this should end? Okay, just before I start, in the comments, someone mentioned Corey's reaction and I just feel he would act at least a little bit like that because in Girl Meets World, he didn't even let Lucas sit with Riley at first so yeah and if you watch the series Boy Meets World, you would see that he can over react sometimes and I feel like this is one of those times. Oh well, I am going to start now.

Chapter 4: But Dad!

I was annoyed with Dad for grounding me and chasing Lucas down the road which was really embarrassing but there was nothing I could do because as Mum said, "He has the tendency to overreact over the smallest thing, Riley." I walked upstairs feeling defeated. I just about to open the door when my mum pounced out, "Oh, Riley, my baby! You had your first kiss!" She shouted excitedly as she dragged me inside and into my room. She took me to the window, "Right here should be good." She said. I looked at her, rather confused. What did she mean? "Corey won't be able to hear us and we can see him walking back. Oh and don't worry he was never all that good at gym in school so Lucas will be alright." She went on. She smiled as she asked me about the date. She wanted all the details and I gave her every single one she asked for.

An hour later, I was finished answering all of Mum's questions and Dad had come home. It turns out he had chased Lucas all the way to his house twice because the first time, he had run straight past Lucas and had to go back to chase him again. I felt bad for Lucas but what could I do? I went to bed hoping everything would be better in the morning. I woke up and started to open my eyes, rubbing them to make sure that this was still reality. It was.

"Ah! Oh my God, Dad!" I screamed. He was right above my head.

"You are not allowed to talk to that boy at all from now on, young lady!" He announced harshly.

I couldn't believe it! He couldn't! Could he? My only hope was to argue.

"No, but Dad, he is my friend just like I am friends with Farkle and you wouldn't dare stop me from talking to Maya, would you?"

Dad looked perplexed with my outburst and he lost all his words. He obviously didn't expect a fight.

I stayed in my room for the remainder of the weekend, sulking and calling my friends. Maya came in a couple of times but had to leave when Dad came in. I went on ignoring my dad at school, which is hard when he is your teacher. I really wanted to stop at times, but I kept going and I could tell he was getting annoyed with me but there was nothing he could do. Later that day, at lunch, I found out that my dad was lunch monitor today. I started talking to Lucas but Dad rudely came over. "Hey Lucas, ever seen the Statue of Liberty?" He asked, before stopping for a second. "No?" He assumed. "Well, then let me take you there." He said as he dragged my newfound boyfriend out of the cafeteria, just like he did the first day. I went back go to my daydreaming when Maya started shaking me and yelling.

Author's Note: Ha! Cliffhanger! I hate these but they are so fun to write! Nothing really new, so just thanks once again Lil' Hedgepig, you are amazing! You should see what this looked like before! Please rate and review! Oh, and for now, I will update this story every two weeks (which is torture for me as well) but I do have another fiction, so what do you guys want?


	5. Chapter 5

Girl Meets World - Finally

Author's Note: I was really excited for this chapter and I hope you are too, I just couldn't wait to see what you guys thought about this chapter! I bet if you are reading, this you just want me to get on with the story so, your wish is granted. I also relised even though no one else did I haven't meantioned that I don't own GMW in forever so here it is :)

Chapter 5: Come On, Riley!

I started to yell at Maya but she just shushed me before I could finish the first word and dragged me into the janitor's closet. She sat me down next to her and whispered,"Someone is here!" I was shocked. She dragged me here because somebody came to our school? I laughed at her but then I saw her face and knew she was serious and stopped. "Ha." She said sarcastically. "No, someone is here to kill us!"

(A/N: You know if this was longer or a trailer, it would end there but, no it is not, sadly for me.)

"What?" I asked. Maya had explained it to me but I was still confused. I understood that we had to be quiet and not leave the closet but that wasn't really helpful. Maya sat there playing on her phone but then gave up on her game and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. I just laid there doing nothing I heard a sound and I jumped. I fell down from my position and onto Maya. "Agh! Get of not-so-little plant." She grumbled. "Oh, i'm sorry I just got scared" I said embarrassed. "We can get out now, little plant." She smiled.

(A/N: This just seems freaky, now doesn't it?)

We walked around the school but no one was here. I was freaked out and I felt I couldn't trust Maya, who was smiling. She led me to classroom after classroom. She left one classroom alone, that was my dad's. I didn't expect anything new, just another plain empty class. I checked my watch and saw that it was four P.M. "Wow." I murmured. School ended ages ago, maybe even years in teenage time, I told Maya the time and she turned, looked at me, smiled and then laughed. I was confused and a little afraid so I kind of whimpered "Well, no one will be here, so lets go home." I trembled. Maya looked at me questionably. "There is one room left and you want to go home? No, Riley, we are going in!" She stated, letting me have no input. I sighed, but followed her anyway. She opened the door and was attacked with something red. I didn't wait to see what it was, so I just screamed and ran. I was unable to hear Maya shouting at me or anyone else. Wait, there was others?

Author's Note: Another cliffhanger! Who is annoyed? Also, about the break-in, I don't know if that still happens now a-days but It was just more interesting then "There is a fire!" and more realistic than an earthquake or a volcano, so yeah. There are still things to come. I am also super happy with all the reviews as I didn't expect that many so thanks so much! Also, none of the reviews (I don't think) have been like, "Ugh, you are just wasting your time writing! You are horrible!" (probably because I have had help and yes, I did all that to lead up to thanks! JK!) Thanks to my Beta Lil' Hedgepig. He is amazing, seriously, if I didn't have him helping, I would be left with just an utter mess and people going "Ugh, you spelled this word wrong!" or "Fix your grammar", so thanks Lil' Hedgepig! I think it would be interesting to find out what you guys think will happen next, so tell me in a review and I will update in 2 weeks time! Mwahahaha. :)


	6. Chapter 6 YAY I finally uploaded it :)

GIRL MEETS World - Finally

**Author's Note: Agh! I have been so busy lately so I am sorry for being late! (looks down ashamed) Oh, yeah, now the author's notes are in bold! I got a review saying that would help, so, yeah :) I am happy to be writing but also tired. It is 11 PM and last night I went to sleep at like 2 AM then 10 PM, so, yeah, no early nights or late morning. Seriously, the latest I have woken up, to my knowledge, is 8 AM. So, very tired and also sad because of how long it takes me to write in the holidays, which is ridiculous but I had my LAPTOP with me more, so that could do it on the road, you know. Also this is last minute just this part I am writing now but I wanted to thank the guests to the website because I can PM those who are members so thanks and I am working on chapters! and speicifically to Sarah Yes I think that is something he would do ok not just because she is hos daughter but because he was always so dramatic! (now back to when I wrote this and it was edited) Okay, now the story...**

Chapter 6: What did You Do Maya?

They came after me! Maya wasn't covered in blood? When I stopped, Lucas ran into me, He was running faster then the others and shouting for me to stop. Maya looked sad. "I am so sorry Riley, I just had to distract you for a couple of hours. There was no getting you to ditch so I had to get you somewhere away so every one could SET up." She looked genuinely sad so I accepted her apology but I couldn't help but ask her something. "What were you doing?" Everyone just laughed "Come and see!" Farkle said. We walked down the hall and then I saw the balloons.

MY FRIENDS explained everything as my dad sat there, looking sour. Mum and Auggie were watching me. Mum, with curiosity, and Auggie, with pride. It was Auggie's idea to have my birthday party four weeks before my birthday! I hugged everyone and Dad only mumbled something inaudible. They got a cake and presents from Dad's desk the cake was Red Velvet, my favorite, and it had little balloons and roses on top. I got a lot of presents, but at the end, I was kind of disappointed, not because the gifts were horrible but because Lucas only gave me a hat. I loved it because it was cow girl hat but I wanted something more romantic. He later pulled me aside and gave me a necklace. It was adorable. It had a little bird flying. (Inspired by my new necklace! It is an amazing design!)

\- After The Party -

Maya came over after the party. She was crying and blubbering. Mum rushed over to her. "Oh, what's the matter Maya?" She asked, looking concerned. "We broke up!" She MANAGED between sobs, This was far from the Maya I know. "Who? You and Farkle?" My mum asked, stroking Maya's hair. She said nothing but she did nod. We talked till 6:30 when I heard a buzz from the monitor. I jumped up. "Farkle!" I exclaimed, hearing his voice calling from downstairs, I looked at Maya but she had already dashed to the window and was almost out, so I let Farkle in. He was not a mess like Maya. "Um, Riley?" He asked, looking kind of scared. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

**Author's Note: I think I did a good job because it was all written in one sitting! I am happy it is now just past 11:30 and I am tired so I am going to be short. I don't own GMW, Thank you soo much Lil' Hedgepig. He is amazing, go look at his stories and thank you guys for REVIEWING and reading etc. OK, R&amp;R and I will upload soon because of the cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! :P**


	7. Chapter 7 (Sorry for the wait)

GIRL MEETSWorld - Finally

**Author's note: I know that this is not what you meant when you said "Chapter 7: In the name of Llamas" but I thought this would just be funny! :) Oh, and don't worry, it will all be explained in this chapter and no I don't own GMW. :) So, yeah begin... (and that's for actually reading this if you do.)**

Chapter 7:In the Name of Llamas!

I didn't know what to do. I looked at my mum, but she just looked shocked and angry. I ran to my room. I thought I would think it over but Maya was in there. I turned to her. "Yes!" She nodded. "Wha, wha! Why!" I stuttered. She smiled but went out the window saying, "Dress pretty!" She disappeared saying that. I didn't know what to do, but I trusted Maya. I got changed and left with Farkle, unsure of what I was doing. My mum looked very stern, but Dad seemed joyed at the fact that I wasn't with Lucas. Farkle and I left. I wasn't smiling as we left the building but then I looked up.

I ran and hugged Maya! She keep the secret from me, and everyone else! This was all a get up. Lucas tapped my shoulder and I gave him a massive hug. I was so excited! "So Riley, let's get going. We have a movie to see and a dinner to eat." He said. Maya started to run off so we followed, laughing. As she came to a halt at the lamp post and turned around, she pretended to faint and got a fright from us. Instead of the bench she planned on landing on, she landed on somebody's lap. Lucas and I laughed but Farkle stormed over angry at one of the two. I realised that she landed on my uncle Josh. She didn't know this and I hoped Farkle wouldn't because Maya has a crush on him and has since she met him. I was worried to see what Farkle would do if he found out.

I ran after Farkle, calling him, but he ignored me. I grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the ground. I was trying to warn Maya, and she finally noticed. She got up but only then did he notice Josh. "Uh-uh!" Maya murmured while she looked in shock, but then she turned and ran. Josh looked away from her running figure then saw my struggle with Farkle. He understood he had to leave by the look I was giving him. He waved quickly then ran across the street and away. I got up and ran to Lucas I didn't know what to do, I looked at Lucas for help but he stood there in shock.

**Author's Note: Yeah! I did more writing! I want to say Happy Birthday for whenever your Birthday is! Also, same to your friends and family! I hope you have a great day, no matter what day it is. If it is your birthday, happy birthday! if it isn't, Happy Unbirthday! Okay, so yeah, whatever, I don't have anything else to say for once. Seriously, my friends have trouble shutting me thanks hedgepig you are amazing! Oh, well, BYE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

GIRL MEETS WORDS-Finally

**Author's note: Hey! How are you doing? I am going try to write more, but yeah, if I get a chapter up late or just forget all together, I am not dead, okay? Seriously, my friends thought I must have died because I didn't go on SKYPE this one day. It was crazy. Okay, well I just wanted to mention: Llamaprofessina, you are amazing and make me laugh! :) Okay, so yeah, read on.**

Chapter 8: Stop!

I was on my way HOME. I was so close to crying. I think the only thing stopping me was Lucas. He was being so careful, he seemed to know I was in shock. He was so careful that he looked so worried. I couldn't help but think about how Maya would hate to be looked at like that. She would just break. She would have started growling and maybe even shouting. I laughed at the thought. "You okay, Riley?" Lucas said, looking at me like I was crazy. "I mean a minute ago you were all sad and now you are laughing?" I smiled at the concerned look on his face. "I just thought about what Maya would be doing in this situation." This time it was his laughter I heard. "That would turn out pretty funny, city girl."

At home, I went straight to my room, flopped on to my bed just before I heard an all-too-familiar tap-tap-tap. I got up and went to the window. I saw Maya sitting at the ledge. I OPENED the window and she crawled in "Thank God! I thought I was going freeze out there!" Maya said in her joking tone. "Maya!" I wasn't having it. I was serious. She gave me a pleading look to leave the subject untouched, but I couldn't. I needed to know, not to hear it from her, I already knew. I just needed confirmation. I was wrong. she wouldn't, that she couldn't.

"I know what you are thinking!" Maya said suddenly. "I am fine! I just don't want to talk about it." She was starting to get annoyed. "Why not?" I pushed. I was scared to see what her reaction was going to be, but I couldn't stop. I was curious. "Maya, you pushed me when I didn't want to talk about when..." I didn't want to continue, but I had to "When me and Lucas kissed." Maya looked at me with a look that just asked for sympathy. It asked for me not to press on, to leave her alone. I knew, however, that she would tell me when she is ready. "Please." I pleaded. I needed to know what happened I needed to know what she did. It must have worked because she sighed. "Okay, Riley, you WIN. So..."

**Author's Note: That was fun! :) If you didn't get the "pressing on it", is from one of the new episodes in season two. So, yeah, it's fine, but yeah, I am righting this in a car. So yeah, I am trouble talking and it is so weird like me not talking to people like if I am not, the chances are I am daydreaming, so yeah. Thanks to Lil' Hedgepig because he is a major help with everything. I don't own Girl Meets World, so yeah, if you thought so, that would be weird for you and now I feel awkward, so, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Girl Meets Word - Finally

Author's Note: Wow, um, this is late, okay? Entirely my fault, I just wasn't really focusing on this, but I really don't feel like really talking. I just want to get straight into actually getting this DONE, so just tell me what you think. :)

Chapter 9: A Storm Is Brewing.

"Okay, Riley! You WIN, so..." She began before telling me about her situation. She told me how she had freaked out at the sight of Josh and she dashed away, heart pounding. She forgot about us for a couple of minutes and just ran, but when she came to a stop, she remembered and she felt bad. She quickly texted Farkle, saying she was sorry and she felt bad and she couldn't wait to see him the next day at school. I didn't believe her and that was my greatest mistake. She left a little while later and I was left to my thoughts. I had seen her run away but she had such a big crush on him, so she wouldn't just do that. She had to have said something to him.

At school, the next day, I had trouble noticing Maya. She could have talked to Farkle for both of us but Dad knew something was up. When the bell RANG, he kept me afterwards. "Hey, you okay, Riley?" He asked, looking at me with concern, but I didn't want to tell him the truth. The truth that I thought Maya had lied because of what would he do the first time around. It was an easy fix because I was sure, but I didn't think Maya would lie to me again. "No Dad. Is that all? I have a lunch that needs me." I said sternly. He looked at me and smiled sadly "Sure, but I am here if you ever need me." I said nothing and walked out of the classroom before he could say anything else.

"Hey, Plant. What was that about?" I could tell she was joking. "Dad is worried about something." When she asked, I didn't smile or PLAY along. Against my better judgement, I said, "Yeah, I want the truth, Maya!" She looked at me, hurt, but she knew what I was talking about. "What truth? I already told you!" The hurt quickly turned to anger. "Why would I lie to you about this?" She STARTED to shout, bringing Farkle and Lucas back over to us. "What's going on, ladies?" Farkle asked but Lucas just came over and grabbed Maya and walked her away. I wouldn't let her get away. "Lucas! Put her down." He took one look at me which was filled with sympathy and put her down. She appeared back in a second. She looked ready to bite, but I said one thing. "What is friendship to you?" She looked at me angrily but she softened and slacked as she began to answer.

Author's Note: Sorry. That was quick, but I have already started the next chapter and the reason it was late was because i was focusing on some other writing, but I promise that I will try really hard to always get the chapters done. What did you guys think though? Any good?


	10. Chapter 10 Dun dun Jurassic park music

GIRL MEETS WORLD - Finally

**AUTHOR'S Note: Hey! :) I don't have A lot to say, but I do hope you are enjoying this so far. I don't own Girl Meets World. Also, so much thanks to Lil' Hedgepig because this would probably suck if he wasn't around to beta-read it.**

Chapter 10: Fights

She didn't really want to talk to me, but she did so anyways. I suppose it was because she felt like she needed to do so. "You know, to me, friendship is always having someone's back; never making them feel left out, telling them everything, not leaving out any details. It's about sharing memories; knowing that no matter what, someone will always be there for you, to talk and to laugh with you, to help you out when you can't talk to anyone else. A friend is someone who never gives up and will always fight for you even no matter the case. When you are in a fight with a friend, you feel like there is no one who understands you. It feels like you are locked out of the world. You feel unexpected things that weren't around when you were with a friend. Friendship is doing all those crazy things with someone and not having it feel so wrong. A friend is someone that you can't really replace. They are a major part of your life. They laugh and cry with you; they are there when you are down in the dumps and they are there when you need them to be." She said. It sounded almost like she had spoken it all on one breath. There was a pause, before she said one last thing. "If they break any of those promises, then they aren't really a friend at all."

That was the last thing she said before she was overtaken by tears and she ran away. This time, Lucas didn't stop her. We were all in shock by what just happened. "I'm actually surprised she knew what that meant." A voice said. We all turned to see who it was, and saw that it was my dad. He was sitting and listening on the bench by the stairs. "She needed you guys." He said, concerned for her. "You guys should have known that, especially you, Riley. You should have known that better than anyone." His voice took on a sterner tone. "She has had many problems at HOME and almost everything is horrible for her." He said. "She is a lot like Shawn." His stern tone left to be replaced by a sad one. "I tried to help Shawn, but he didn't want to say he needed it." He looked at me. "He did and so does she."

After he said that, he got up and left, leaving me to think. I felt horrible. It was now eight in the evening, and I hadn't talked to her since. She still showed up to class, which was a surprise, but she didn't mutter A SINGLE word. She only came to give us the silent treatment. No matter how much I talked to her, she ignored me, or just stared at me. It was her death stare. I wanted her to show up at my window greatly, but she never did. I ended up falling asleep against the window.

The next day, I was miserable, but once again, Maya showed up and didn't say a word. This time, she didn't even look up. I was beginning to feel angry at her. "What is wrong with you!" I said, gritting my teeth. She looked at me. She was getting angry at me now. She looked as if she was ready to snap.

"I don't know, Riley." She said. The first thing I heard from her in a long time.

**Author's Note: Sorry that the last couple of paragraphs were short, but I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 :) Enjoy

GIRL MEETS WORLD - Finally

Author's Note: Hey! How are you all? Have you all been doing things? Things can be hard work but most of the time worth it. I watched Jurassic World on Saturday. It was so awesome! Have any of you seen it? It is awesome. I loved it.

Chapter 11: Reasons.

"Maybe, Riley, it could be because my best friend doesn't trust me." Maya glared at me. "Maybe, because no one seems to care that much." She shouted and left yet again. Mum came up behind me and sat me down on the couch. I crumpled. Did Maya really feel that way? I looked up my mum. She gave a sigh.. "It's okay, Riley. She's just having trouble." She looked at me sadly, but then smiled "How was your date with Lucas?" I looked at her with a surprised expression at first but then I just told her.

School days were slow without Maya. I had Lucas and Farkle, but I couldn't talk to them like I could to Maya. I could talk to Farkle because he was sad, about Maya but Lucas was being Farkle's best friend. He was doing what I should've done. After school, I went to Maya's house. Her mum was home, unusual because she regularly worked at the shop, but I guess she had the day off. I knocked on the front door. She looked up, rubbed her eyes, smiled and came to open the door. "Why, hello, Riley" I looked at her. "Where's Maya?" Her mum sighed. "She's gone, Riley. She went to Phillidelphia with Shawn." I broke down right then and there.

"Thanks." I said under my breath before I fled. When I got home, I ran to Dad and starting shouting almost perfect jibberish. Dad looked at me confused "What Riley? Slow down!" I looked at him but then dragged him out the door. "Riley, you can just tell me!" I shook my head. He stopped "Is it about Maya?" I stopped and sighed. "Yeah." I decided to get straight to the point. "Maya's in Philedelphia with Shawn and we need to go now!" I emphasized the 'now'. He sighed. "Okay, we'll go, but we need to call some people first."

Author's Note: I've not a lot to say but hope I do hope it's good because it was something that I was actually thinking about not putting in, but I did anyway, so I hope it works. :) Thanks to Lil' Hedgepig, he is AMAZING! And I don't own GMW or BMW or even Harry Potter :) Hope you liked it.


	12. AN: I'm so sorry I'm a lazy butt

Hey I'm really sorry for not updating I don't really have a valid excuse it just hasn't been my top priority and I feel so bad but I've been focusing more on another story which is a complete original and it is up on fiction press in case you want to see what I've been up to not mandatory though and yeah it was actually Hedgepig who told me to do it because I sent him a little and then he said I should so Once again I am so sorry and I'm gonna be trying Twice as hard now but school is getting hard et. but I won't stop No I refuse to be that person so I am uploading but it's going to take a little while longer so sorry :( I just want to hug everyone


	13. Chapter 12

GIRL MEETS WORLD - Finally

Author's Note: I am finally getting around to starting this chapter at 1:40AM and I kind of want to sleep right now... I am going to mix up this chapter a bit with it being entirely in Maya's perspective because I feel like being Maya.

Chapter 12: What Happened?

I was so happy and relieved that Mum was letting me go on this trip with Shawn. He had to go to Philly for a week and I had begged him to let me go just so I wouldn't have to put up with everyone else, and also because I love spending time with Shawn. We were driving along in his car and Shawn decided to stop to get gas. While I waited in the car, one of my favourite songs started and I couldn't help but starting singing along to it.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place?" I sang right on key, though gradually getting louder as there was no one to catch me singing."Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you." I began to do a little dance while sitting there and singing in tune."Welcome to my life! Welcome to my life! Welcome to my life!" I sang the ending in time before I noticed the constant tapping continued past the ending of the song. I realized that it wasn't the drums from the song, but actually Shawn tapping at my window.

I blushed while he got back into the car and we set off on the road again. Shawn was smiling and talking to me about when he and Corey did stupid things together, but he began to pull over when his cellphone began to ring. Once he stopped the car, he looked at his phone."Sorry. It's Corey calling." He said. I smiled as I tried to listen in on the conversation. The things that I heard made my smile vanish quickly."Why wouldn't you guys know I told Maya to go say goodbye to you?" He asked calmly before his expression changed.

"She what!" He exclaimed. I could tell that Corey was bending the story already."I'll talk to her." He said, sighing. I could tell that Corey had it going for me hung up the phone and set it in the cup holder. We sat there quietly for A little while in complete silence. That silence caused so much tension to come up into the air that I felt that I was about to explode.

"What happened Maya?" He asked, looking at me pointedly. I wanted to respond but I didn't know how. I was on the brink of crying. I thought I would have been able to escape all that had happened before, but it seemed to have been just my a moment of composing myself, I tried to explain everything that had happened. Shawn listened intently before looking at me with sympathy.

"Maya, just, calm down. I've been through rough times like these before too. It's like when Corey and I always didn't get along and he acted as if he hated me, or like those times when my mum would leave and my dad would go after her. Though, I always had Corey and Corey always had me. It's the same with you and Riley. You will always have each other, no matter what comes between you two." He said. "You need her."

I looked at him before nodding. He was right. Shawn gave a quiet sigh."Here, I'll take you back." He said, but I quickly interrupted him. "No!" I said firmly. This wasn't what I wanted, so I told him to keep going.

Author's Note: I changed it up! I'd rather not anyone complain about it. Major thanks to Lil' Hedgepig for his help and I do not own Girl Meets World. Rate and review, please! :)


End file.
